live_action_disney_remakesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cinderella (2015)
Cinderella was the third live action. It was directed by keneth Branagh, and starring Lilly James as the title character. It was released in 2015 to positive reviews but there were some that said that it was soulles. PLOT Ella grew up with a loving family until one night when her mother fell ill, but before she died she told Ella to have courage and be kind. Ella then grew up with her father untill he remaired to a woman named lady Tremaine. She also had two idiot daughters. Tremaine threw a fun party one night but ella’s Father had to leave to pay off the family’s deb, but he told Ella to always remember her mother and cherish the House. Unfortunately lady Tremaine overheard the conversation and because of it she would become much more cruel. Ella started doing some chores and the stepsisters tried to play piano and failed. But one night a farmer arrived at the house and revealed that ella’s Father passed away, so lady Tremaine fired all the servants and made Ella do all the work, and one day they decided to call her cinderella out of cruelty. Cinderella rode off into the forest one day and met a man named kit after she saved a stag. Little did she know that kit was the prince and his father was dying and wanted him to marry for the good of the kingdom, but kit fell in love with Ella so when the king decided to throw a ball the prince made sure that every female in the kingdom was invited. Ella decided that she wanted to go to the ball to hopfully see kit, but when she put on her mother’s old gown her step mother and stepsisters ripped it and left without her. Ella was sobbing that she couldn’t go to the ball and then an old beggar came and revealed that she was Ella’s fairy godmother. She turned pumpkin into a carridge, mice into horses, lizards into footmen, a goose into a coachman, and an old gown into a new blue dress, and she made glass slippers so Ella could go to the ball. Ella went to the ball and danced with the prince. He took her to his secret garden but then the clock struck 12 and Ella had to leave as everything went back to the way it was. The duke tried to get the prince to forget Ella so he could marry the princess of Spain and the prince was persistent and since Ella left a shoe behind they would go to every woman to see if it fit. Unfortunately lady tremaine smashed Ella’s other slipper, and locked her in the attack, but Ella was able to make the bast out of the situation by singing. the prince went to every house and the slipper fit no body. He finally made it to Ella’s house but the slipper did not fit on either step sister. It seemed as if it was over until the prince heard Ella singing, so Tremaine unlocked her and she came down stairs. Ella tried the slipper on and it fit. The duke took the stepmother and stepsisters out of the kingdom forevor, while the prince and Ella got married and lived happily ever after. CAST. Lilly James as cinderella. cate blanchet as lady tremaine. Helen Bonham Carter as the fairy godmother. haley atwel as Cinderella‘s mother. Richard madden as the prince. Nonso Skarsgård as the duke. Derik jackobi as the king Ben Chaplin as Ella’s father. GALLERY Category:Episodes